1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of manufacturing a granulated screen whereby the grain of a translucent layer on a plate of glass is printed optically onto a photosensitive material. It is related further to a granulated screen.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Generally known granulated screens comprise unevenly distributed structures having an area-like effect. Many procedures are utilized to manufacture these structures.
The FR-A-1 No. 475 816 discloses a granulated screen whereby a plastics foil is arranged on a plate of glass. Thereafter the grain is printed optically by exposure to light. The structures formed by such granulated screen are distinctly definable and may also be discerned in a print made therewith. This granulated screen may prevent at the most the so-called Moire formation. The granulated screen allows, however, not a printing of true halftones such as is possible in photolithography. Furthermore, its production is quite complicated and intrinsic.